Bring me to life Evanescence
by Do1fin
Summary: THis is a one-shot, high school, songfic. From the song Bring me to life my Evanescence


**I got this idea when I saw the Evanescence Music video for their song Bring me back to life. Well it's not really a songfic more of a music videofic. Enjoy!**

Juliet walked through her front door at 4 am that morning. She had been spending time with her boyfriend Shawn. They both lived in the same apartment building. He lived only 3 floors above her. They had been going out for almost a year and spent all their free time together. But now Juliet was moving, in a month and they spent all their time together. It was summer, and they lived close so it was easy. She usually got home at 11, but then she got home at 12 then 1 then 2 then 3and now 4. Her parents had had enough. "Juliet O'Hara what time do you call this?"

"I call it early. Some people call it late. But most people call it 4 am." This was another thing, not only did she come home late, but she started to joke around a lot. It really didn't bother them, but she was always joking when she should be serious.

"You know what; I've had enough of this! You are not allowed to see the Shawn boy again!"

"Mom you can't do that!" Juliet yelled. "We only have one more month together, and then we won't see each other ever again! California and Florida is too far away for a long distance relationship!"

"Well then, think of this as starting to get used to being apart."

"But mom you don't understand!"

"Yes I do. He's your first boyfriend and you're getting caught up in the excitement and all. I get it, but we will be moving soon, and your attitude has to change."

"I don't need an attitude adjustment. Since when does being happy mean I have an attitude! And you don't get it! This isn't Dear John, this is Romeo and Juliet! I love him!"

"No you don't, you just think you do. Now go to your room." She ordered, before Juliet could say anything else. Juliet stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Weeks past and her mother kept an Eye on Juliet at all times, so she wouldn't go see Shawn. She had gone as far as calling Mr. Spencer and telling him the Juliet was not allowed to see Shawn anymore. Now even if she managed to sneak away from her mom, she had to hide from him! Now it was the last night they were going to spend in the apartment. The next day they were going to the air port and flying to Florida. They were leaving at 5 AM. Everything had been pact and shipped that day, because it would take a week to get there. All that was in her room was a blow up matrices, which they loaned from the Nabors. Her parents where sleeping on the other blow up matrices, which was set up in their room. She wanted to see Shawn. At least one last time. And she was going to. She stood up and walked to her window. Both her and Shawn where the once with the windows. All she had to do was climb three floors. SO after an internal debate, with her wanting to see Shawn clobbering her reasonable side, she opened she window and got out on the ledge. 'Ok now I have to do is walk over to the corner of the building and then climb the corner. It has indented ledges going up the side, it won't be that hard.' Juliet thought. Then with her back against the building she walked over to the corner. She slowly turned to face the building, and then she climbed. One indented ledge by one indented ledge. Then she got up a floor. She took a breath to calm her nerves and when the remanding floors. Then she finally got to Shawns floor. He took another deep breath, then when to his window, which sadly for her, was closed. She got to the window and yelled over the wind and through the glass "Shawn?"

Shawn was sitting on his bed with his back to her. "Grate, now I'm imagining her voice." Shawn said. Juliet then laughed and Shawn finally turned around. "Juliet. IM not imagining you. I'm not am I?"

"No Shawn I'm actually here."

"If had given me any notice, I would have put on some music, gotten some snacks, wouldn't have thought I imagined you. I would have let down my hair so you didn't have to climb all the way up."

"And all that Jazz." Juliet finished. Shawn smiled and walked over to her. He reached down to open the window to let her in, but when he pulled it up, it caused Juliet to lose her balance and she fell. Shawn hurried and poked his upper half out the window to see that she had grabbed the ledge she was standing on, and was dangling there, 23 stories off the ground, in her night gown that blew in the breeze. She got all eh way out the window and grabbed her arm and started to pull her up. Every time he pulled her up enough she put her feet on the ledge to help pull herself up, but her feet kept on falling. Then she was finally half way up, she got her feet in a steady position, and all Shawn had to do was pull her up the rest of the way. He started to and her body was now at a slant. Juliet knew she owned Shawn big time of saving her life. But then her hand slipped out of Shawn's grasp, and she fell down, down, down, 23 stories onto the street blow.

**I believe that my theater reference in this story was bad, but I didn't know where else to out it. If any of you have read any of my other stories, I always put some sort of reference I'm my stories at least once. Anyway Please Review! And the whole layout of the building is from the one in the music video. It's an awesome so and if you want a visual aid of this story watch it! One more thing, when I say Dear John in this I mean the book, not the movie. And yes there is a difference. A big difference.**


End file.
